Licht McBennach
Licht McBennach - 17-letni przewodniczący szkolnego samorządu Glassesum, młody Finnbennach pochodzący z Irlandii. Wygląd Licht jest wysokim chłopakiem o jasnej skórze. Coś, co można zobaczyć u niego od razu, to wyrastające z głowy rogi jak u byka oraz charakterystyczne uszka. Dodatkowo ma ogon byka. Chłopak ma krótkie włosy w barwie jasnego blondu. Zazwyczaj są one rozczochrane i w lekkim nieładzie. Oczy zaś ma złote. Nastolatek prawie zawsze ma na sobie mundurek Glassesum. Charakter Licht na pierwszy rzut oka zdaje się być dobrze wychowaną i miłą osobą. Wiecznie z uprzejmym uśmiechem, ze spokojnym tonem głosu i sympatycznymi iskierkami w oczach. Zawsze gotowy podać pomocną dłoń, chętnie udzielający informacji zagubionym w Glassesum potworom - po prostu wzór do naśladowania. Prawda jednak jest nieco inna. Chłopak tak naprawdę jest osobą bezczelną, traktującą innych z góry i po prostu chamską. Ale bardzo dobrze gra i udaje. Ciężko po nim rozpoznać jego prawdziwe zamiary, ukazuje swoje oblicze tylko przy znienawidzonej osobie sam na sam. Czasem wytrącony z równowagi ukazuje cząstkę swego charakteru, jednak zawsze jest w stanie wybrnąć z klasą. Jeśli już mu podpadniesz, to nie ma przebacz - masz przechlapane po całej linii. On ma na ciebie mnóstwo haków, by cię zniszczyć - ty nie masz na niego nic. Jest osobą pełną sekretów, którą trudno zrozumieć. Dodatkowo prawie zawsze jest sam i siedzi w swoim gabinecie wypełniając jakieś papierki, lub obserwując uczniów z okna. Zdolności *'Instynkt byka' - Licht jest potworem, którego tak jak byka można łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi. *'Ponadprzeciętna siła' - jako potomek Białego Byka, chłopak odziedziczył niezwykłą siłę. Nie wykorzystuje on jednak tego. Umiejętności *'Gra w szachy' - chłopak bardzo dobrze potrafi grać w szachy. W młodości dużo grał ze swoim ojcem i ćwiczył, przez co jest teraz niemalże nie do pokonania w tej grze. *'Gra na fortepianie' - będąc dzieckiem Licht chodził na lekcje gry, teraz idzie mu naprawdę dobrze. W salonie w jego domu stoi spory fortepian i czasami, kiedy nie ma nic do roboty, gra sobie jakieś proste melodie. Relacje Rodzina Licht to syn potężnego Finnbennacha, z którym ma całkiem dobre relacje. Mężczyzna bardzo dbał o to, by jego syn wyrósł na porządną osobę i blondyn docenia to, że dzięki niemu właśnie jest taką osobą jaką się stał. Jego matka ma zaś nieco chłodniejsze podejście co do ukształtowanego charakteru Lichta, przez co matka i syn mają gorsze relacje. Przyjaciele nope. Znajomi Carol Bodmin Tego dnia pogoda była wręcz nieprzewidywalna i kiedy rano słońce grzało w najlepsze, po lekcjach zaczęło lać. Licht, który akurat wracał wtedy do domu, postanowił schronić się w pobliskiej kawiarni, żeby całkowicie nie zmoknąć. Czekając, aż pogoda się poprawi, zamówił sobie kawę, usiadł gdzieś w kącie lokalu i zaczął sobie czytać książkę. W końcu zainteresował się nim Carol – chociaż nie do końca nim. Raczej książką, którą aktualnie czytał. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu zdecydował się podejść do byka. Blondyn był nieco zaskoczony pojawieniem się przy nim jakiegoś obcego chłopaka, ale uznał, że skoro pytał tylko o książkę, to nic złego nie mogłoby się stać. W końcu rozmowa o książka przerodziła się w zwykłą rozmowę, a kiedy oboje zauważyli, że przestało padać, wymienili się numerami. Aktualnie są znajomymi i czasami wychodzą gdzieś wspólnie. Lonnie Von Vamps Licht i Lonnie poznali się już pierwszego dnia chłopaka w Glassesum. Spotkał ją po raz pierwszy, kiedy ta przebywała w gabinecie pani dyrektor. Ten tylko przyszedł na spotkanie z głową szkoły i właściwie nie zwrócił uwagi na przebywającą tam wampirzycę. Ta jednak zwróciła uwagę na niego, przez jego dziwny magnetyzm. Zaczepiła go na przerwie i zaproponowała w imieniu całego samorządu dołączenie do nich. Ten odmówił praktycznie od razu. Zmienił jednak zdanie po skutecznej pomocy radzie uczniowskiej w wyłapaniu złodzieja w szkole. Postanowił zgłosić się do wyborów samorządu i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, dostał największą ilość głosów, dzięki czemu został przewodniczącym. Blondyn uważa, że Lonnie na to wpłynęła, dzięki czemu jest jej okropnie wdzięczny. Aktualnie mają dobre relacje, lecz chłopak czasami irytuje wampirkę, głównie tym, że czasami czuje się przez niego jak służąca. Licht jednak mówi, że ma wobec niej ogromny dług i darzy ją prawdziwą sympatią. Miyu Himura Licht zapoznał się z dziewczyną na zawodach szachowych, które odbyły się w Straszyceum. Nie było to najbardziej ekscytujące przeżycie, jednak przed prawdziwymi rozgrywkami można było porozmawiać z zawodnikami i nawet spróbować się z nimi zmierzyć. Miyu podeszła do pierwszego lepszego zawodnika, którym okazał się Licht i grzecznie zapytała, czy chciałby z nią zagrać. Przewodniczący zgodził się na wyzwanie, w głowie myśląc o tym, że pokonanie dziewczyny to będzie bułka z masłem. Gdy zaczęli grać, stało się jednak coś odwrotnego – Miyu wygrała, z lekkim trudem, ale wygrała. Licht był pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, niestety nie mieli okazji dłużej porozmawiać, ponieważ miały się zacząć zawody. Dopiero po wszystkim, kiedy Licht zajął pierwsze miejsce, mieli okazję zamienić ze sobą parę słów. Nie widują się często, ponieważ chodzą do innych szkół, lecz czasami czy to popiszą ze sobą, czy wyjdą gdzieś na kawę. Wrogowie Airi Kanegawa Licht zapoznał się z Airi przypadkiem, kiedy został wysłany przez dyrektorkę na spotkanie z samorządem Straszyceum. Przed tym jednak miał spotkać się z dyrektor Krewnicką. Postanowił zrobić to w czasie lekcji, żeby nie robić zbyt wielkiego zamieszania. Idąc do gabinetu zauważył siedzącą sobie na korytarzu Airi, która piła sobie czekoladowe mleko. Chłopak zapomniał trochę, że nie jest w swojej szkole i bez wahania zwrócił wampirowi uwagę, że powinna iść na lekcje. Airi popatrzyła na blondyna z pogardą i mruknęła, żeby nie pałętał się na nieswoim terenie. Chłopak miał zamiar jej odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem i wszedł do gabinetu dyrektorki. Czarnowłosej Licht wydawał się okropnie podejrzany, więc zaraz po szkole postanowiła go trochę poobserwować. Jednak w obserwowaniu nie była najlepsza, bardzo szybko ją zauważył. Widząc ją zaśmiał się na swój typowy, nieco szalony sposób. Od tego czasu nęka Airi, oczywiście poza szkołą, często chodzi za nią i ją obserwuje. Cóż, on jest lepszy w skradaniu się niż ona... Miłość Chłopak sam twierdzi, że nie jest w nikim zakochany, lecz nie wiadomo, ile jest w tym prawdy. Nie da się jednak zaprzeczyć, że ma wiele wielbicielek ze szkoły i poza nią. Zwierzak Blondyn jest właścicielem szczeniaczka Samoyeda o imieniu Miki. Zwierzątko to jest jeszcze małe, więc pragnie dużo uwagi, której często nie zapewnia mu właściciel. Czasami kiedy Licht szykuje się do wyjścia do szkoły psiak pakuje mu się do torby, by być bliżej swego właściciela, ale kiedy złotooki już dostrzeże psa, każe mu cały czas siedzieć w torbie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Finnbennach – w mitologii iryjskiej, w cyklu ulsterskim, cudowny biały byk, jeden z bohaterów powieści Tàin Bó Cuailnge (Uprowadzenie byków z Cooley). Wychowany w stadzie królowej Connacht Medb, nie chcąc należeć do kobiety, zbiegł do stada jej męża Aililla. Medb nie mogąc darować sobie tej straty, postanowiła zdobyć jeszcze potężniejszego byka – czarnego Donn Cuailnge, który należał do jej byłego męża, króla Ulsteru, Conchobara. Sprowadzony do Connaught czarny byk zaatakował i rozszarpał Finnbennacha, którego ciało rozrzucił po całym kraju. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Irlandia - państwo w Europie Zachodniej będące członkiem Unii Europejskiej. Zajmuje większość terytorium wyspy o tej samej nazwie. Historyczną, łacińską nazwą Irlandii, nadaną przez Rzymian, była Hibernia, pochodząca od greckiego określenia Ἰουερνία (Iuernia). Spotykana jest także nazwa Ἰέρνη (Iernē). Nazwa rzymska została „przerobiona” na Hibernia ze względu na swoje podobieństwo do wyrazu (łac.) hibernus – „zimowy”. Staroirlandzkie zapożyczenie nazwy jako īweriū / īwerion, po pewnym czasie przeistoczyło się we współczesną nazwę Éire. Pierwsze znane ślady osadnictwa na terenach Irlandii szacowane są na około 8000 p.n.e. i były to migracje myśliwych z kontynentu europejskiego. Pozostałością po tych ludach są serie neolitycznych grobowców jak np. Newgrange. Koniec angielskiej dominacji miał miejsce w początkach XX wieku, najpierw poprzez rozpoczęcie powstania wielkanocnego w 1916 roku oraz poprzez podpisanie Traktatu angielsko-irlandzkiego w 1921. W tym okresie powstał również pierwszy rząd irlandzki z Éamonem de Valerą na czele, co spowodowało wybuch irlandzkiej wojny domowej. Ostatecznie w 1937 w życie weszła Konstytucja Irlandii, na mocy której utworzono państwo Irlandię, która to obowiązuje do dnia dzisiejszego. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Pije naprawdę dużo kawy i mało sypia. Najczęściej chodzi spać dopiero koło godziny 3.00 *Lubi chadzać do kawiarni *Urodził się 11 listopada *Czasami można go zauważyć w okularach. Najczęściej jednak jest w nich w swoim domu. *Kiedy używa telefonu leżąc na łóżku zawsze, ale to zawsze spadnie na jego twarz *Lubi ciasta bezowe *Jego rogi są naprawdę wrażliwe. Jeżeli uderzy nimi o coś, to ból jest naprawdę potężny. Galeria InsaneLichtIsInsaneByCziko.jpg|Szalony Licht jest szalony Od innych ♥ LichSimsytwarz.png|Pysio Lichta od Liścia ♥ LichSimsy.png|Cały Licht od Liścia ♥ Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Uczniowie Glassesum Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Finnbennach Kategoria:Irlandia